Black Pearl
by Jeannexta
Summary: Di dermaga tua yang sudah lama terbengkalai, terlihat kapal hitam besar yang hanya muncul di malam berhalilintar. Ada beberapa orang yang nekat menaiki kapal itu. Dan mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi. • Semi-AU; HijiGin; BL; Yaoi. • Dedication for HijiGin day #2 • Enjoy! :)


"Oi, harus berapa kali aku mengatakan ini. Kenapa kau membawa pekerjaanmu ke sini?"

Hijikata menoleh dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya. Di samping sofa panjang yang sedang didudukinya, Gintoki berdiri dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang _spatula._ Pria perak itu memakai celemek berenda _pink_ yang biasanya hanya dipakai para perempuan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan jengkel.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan berkas yang satu ini..." asap rokok berhembus dari bibir Hijikata, sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Ini penting."

Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Bagimu semua pekerjaanmu itu penting."

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengulum senyum geli tanpa kentara. Di matanya sekarang, Gintoki mirip seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengomeli suaminya karena membawa pulang urusan pekerjaan ke rumah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyentuh berkas ini," kata Hijikata akhirnya. Lebih dulu mengalah agar perdebatannya dengan sang kekasih tidak berujung panjang. Kalau Gintoki sampai ngambek dan tidak memberinya 'jatah' sebentar malam, bisa jadi masalah serius baginya.

Pria perak itu mendengus puas, sebelum berbalik ke dapur untuk melihat masakannya. Hijikata mengambil _remote_ di atas meja dan menyalakan televisi. Dia tak heran lagi kenapa Shinpachi dan Kagura tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kedua remaja itu pasti sudah disuruh minggat sementara oleh Gintoki agar dirinya mendapat waktu berdua saja dengan pria perak itu di saat cuti.

Bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Hijikata bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Gintoki yang keluar dari dapur untuk membuka pintu. Sempat menduga kalau itu klien Gintoki, tetapi ternyata yang datang—

" _Fukuchou_!" Yamazaki mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ada kasus baru yang harus _Fukuchou_ ketahui!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _semi-_ _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** – _rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 _ **Mystery/Adventure/Drama/Humor**_

 _ **Chaptered**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **SakaGin**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _ **Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dan pria. _A little bit OOC._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk HijiGin day #2 yang jatuh pada hari ini, 10 Mei 2018.  
**

 **[ Tema: Pirate ]**

 **HAPPY HIJIGIN DAY~ :)  
**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Black Pearl  
**

 **.**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah rumor yang terdengar akhir-akhir ini.

Di dermaga tua yang sudah lama terbengkalai, terlihat kapal hitam besar yang hanya muncul di malam berhalilintar. Dari beberapa saksi mata, katanya kapal itu tak berawak alias tak ada siapapun. Namun saat jam 12 tepat tengah malam, kapal itu bergerak meninggalkan dermaga, seolah-olah ada yang mengendalikannya.

Yamazaki mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari amplop cokelat besar yang bertuliskan 'Dicari Orang-Orang Hilang' dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dari foto-foto itu terlihat ada remaja-remaja lelaki dan pria-pria paruh baya. "Mereka yang di foto-foto ini nekat menaiki kapal itu karena penasaran, _Fukuchou_ ," jelasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi."

Hijikata terdiam. Apa mungkin ini penculikan metode baru? Jika para penculik itu tidak meminta uang tebusan, kemungkinan para korban dibunuh dan organ-organnya dijual di _black market_.

"Apa kau sudah menyelidiki ke mana tujuan kapal itu, Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki mengangguk. "Dari beberapa dermaga yang masih aktif, katanya tidak ada kemunculan kapal itu dari orang-orang yang kutanyai."

Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut.

" _Fukuchou_ , apa mungkin itu kapal hantu?"

Seketika tubuh Hijikata menegang kaku. Kedua matanya melotot. Yamazaki meringis pelan, dia tak bermaksud menakut-nakuti. Tapi dari investigasinya, hanya itu kesimpulan yang didapatnya jika meninjau kemunculan kapal misterius itu.

"Jadi, apa pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai?"

Hijikata dan Yamazaki kompak menoleh ke sumber suara yang menginterupsi. Entah sejak kapan, Gintoki berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat _not good_ di mata Hijikata. Gawat.

Lewat isyarat mata, Hijikata menyuruh Yamazaki agar segera pergi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria maniak _anpan_ itu langsung membereskan foto-foto di atas meja, sebelum berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, _Fukuchou, Danna_!"

Setelah Yamazaki menghilang di balik pintu, Hijikata melirik Gintoki dengan perasaan was-was.

"Pasti sekarang perutmu sudah kenyang setelah mendengar kasus dari bawahanmu tadi, kan?" Gintoki tersenyum. Senyuman 'berbahaya' yang membuat Hijikata bergidik.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak!" Setengah tergagap, Hijikata menjawab, "Aku masih lapar. Mana makanan yang kau buat untukku?"

"Oh, jadi kau masih lapar?"

Hijikata mengangguk cepat. Gintoki berjalan mendekatinya, langkahnya berhenti di samping sofa, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur. Bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum sudah lenyap dan berganti dengan wajah datar.

"Berikan dompetmu."

Tak ada pilihan, Hijikata mengambil dompetnya dari dalam _kimono_ biru tua yang dipakainya dan menyerahkannya. Pria perak itu membuka dompet, melihat ada berapa jumlah uang Hijikata, sebelum berkata, "Ini cukup untuk mengganti kerugian."

"Hah?" Hijikata jelas bingung. Kerugian apa? Tapi belum sempat dia bertanya, Gintoki sudah berbalik menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Gintoki kembali dengan setumpuk piring di tangannya. Hijikata masih bergeming, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Dan ternyata—

 _Wush!_

Sebuah piring melayang, melesat cepat di samping wajah Hijikata sebelum menabrak dinding dan terdengar bunyi _'Prang!'_ nyaring. Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajah Hijikata yang memucat.

"Cih, meleset." Gintoki mendecih.

Tunggu sebentar! Hijikata mulai panik di dalam imajinatif. Jadi dia menjadi target pelemparan piring? Serius?!

Sepasang _crimson_ itu berkilat, "Kali ini tidak akan meleset!"

"Oi, _chottomatte_!" Hijikata melompat berdiri. Tapi Gintoki tak menghiraukan perkataannya. Piring di tangannya dilempar satu per satu ke arah wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

Alhasil bukannya kenyang yang didapat, Hijikata harus terus menghindar dari lemparan piring. Dia baru sadar kalau kerugian yang dikatakan Gintoki tadi pasti untuk membeli piring-piring baru.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sore itu, Hijikata mampir ke rumah Gintoki, sebelum dia menuju kantor pusat karena mendapat panggilan dari Matsudaira.

"Apa?" Gintoki langsung bertanya dengan nada ketus, saat dia membuka pintu dan mendapati wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

Hijikata menarik napas panjang, "Apa kau masih marah dengan masalah dua hari yang lalu?"

Pria perak itu melirik sekilas pelipis Hijikata yang masih ditempeli plester luka; luka itu didapat dari piring yang melayang dan mengenainya dengan telak. Rasa bersalah akhirnya meruntuhkan egonya.

"Maaf." Gintoki berkata lirih.

Sepasang mata Hijikata mengerjap, sebelum tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan membelai lembut pipi sang kekasih.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana malam ini..." Hijikata enggan berkata kalau sejak pagi tadi dia dilanda perasaan tak enak setelah melihat info cuaca malam ini yang akan berhalilintar. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Hijikata akhirnya pamit pergi dengan mobil patrolinya yang terparkir di bawah. Gintoki terus mengikuti mobil itu hingga menghilang di ujung jalan, sebelum dia mendongak ke arah langit yang tadinya jingga sudah berubah gelap.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku tahu kalian semua yang ada di sini pasti sudah tak sabar. Tapi sebentar lagi, kita akan mulai pestanya!"

Tepat begitu Katsura selesai berkata, sebelum dia sempat menduga, seseorang menendangnya dari belakang. Berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap Katsura langsung beralih pada si oknum.

"Oi, apa-apaan ini, Zura?" Gintoki menatap mantan rekan seperjuangannya dulu yang masih jatuh dalam posisi menungging. "Kau meneleponku agar datang ke tempat ini, karena ada hal serius yang akan kau bicarakan. Tapi barusan kau berseru akan memulai pesta. Apa maksudmu, _Bakayarou_?"

Katsura bergerak bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat memakai kostum yang terlihat mirip kapten bajak laut; jubah hitam sepanjang lutut dengan dasi _cravat_ putih, tak lupa sebuah penutup mata bergambar wajah Elizabeth menutupi mata kirinya. Tak jauh beda dengan Katsura, anak-anak buahnya juga ikut memakai kostum khas bajak laut.

"Gintoki, kenapa kau tidak memakai kostum yang aku kirim ke rumahmu?" Katsura menyipitkan matanya saat melihat pria perak itu masih dengan pakaian _Zunborans_ yang biasa dipakainya sehari-hari.

Dengan sepasang mata ikan matinya, Gintoki berkata datar, "Aku tidak akan memakai kostum bodoh itu."

"Kalau begitu aku tak ada pilihan." Katsura menjentikkan jarinya. Lima orang anak buahnya langsung mengerubungi Gintoki.

"Oi, mau apa kalian?" Pria perak itu melangkah mundur. Dan sebelum dia mengelak, pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dilepas paksa. Gintoki tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit histeris.

"Lihat, sekarang kostum yang kau pakai sudah cocok dengan kami di sini," kata Katsura dengan wajah puas.

Gintoki menghela napas lega. Tadi dia sempat mengira akan diperkosa ramai-ramai. Ternyata kelima orang itu hanya mengganti pakaiannya. Penampilan pria perak itu terlihat seperti pemeran Jack Sparrow dari film _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ; kemeja putih yang dipakainya terlihat sedikit kebesaran dengan kancing yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka hingga dada, dipadukan rompi tanpa lengan merah tua dengan sabuk besar berwarna senada yang tersampir dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri, dua sabuk besar juga melingkari pinggangnya, tak lupa sebuah slayer merah terikat di kepalanya.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Gintoki berbalik. Merasa tak ada gunanya dia berkumpul bersama Katsura dan antek-anteknya di sini. Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau sampai polisi biasa atau _Shinsengumi_ menuduhnya sebagai salah satu anggota dari pemberontak _joushishi_ yang ada di tempat ini.

Tapi niat Gintoki langsung urung saat kabut tipis tiba-tiba menyelimuti dermaga itu. Halilintar terlihat menyambar-nyambar di langit, dan sebuah kapal hitam besar mendadak muncul. Kapal itu merapat di dermaga dengan kabut yang perlahan menghilang. Mendadak Gintoki merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Kapal yang kita tunggu akhirnya muncul!" seru Katsura. "Ayo semuanya, kita rayakan pesta di atas kapal itu!"

Gintoki ternganga. Kapal misterius itu yang dibicarakan Hijikata dan Yamazaki tempo hari. Dan sekarang orang-orang bodoh ini dengan semangat akan menaikinya, ditambah lagi mengadakan pesta?!

"Oi, _matte!_ Kalian tak pernah mendengar rumor mengenai kapal itu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Katsura mewakili suara anak-anak buahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau," jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk wajah Katsura, sebelum berpindah ke arah kapal yang sudah dinaiki anak-anak buah Katsura, "dan juga mereka masih nekat menaikinya?!"

"Bisa saja di dalam dek kapal itu ada harta karun," jawab pria berambut panjang itu. "Aku akan memberi sebagian padamu kalau kau ikut denganku, Gintoki."

Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan.

Katsura berjalan lebih dulu menuju kapal. Sementara Gintoki masih bergeming di posisinya. Dia ragu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpikir, Gintoki?" Katsura sudah berdiri di atas kapal. "Padahal saat di medan perang dulu, kau selalu maju menyerang musuh tanpa berpikir."

Perkataan Katsura akhirnya membuat Gintoki terpancing. Tanpa ragu lagi dia berjalan menuju kapal. Perasaan tak enak yang sejak tadi menghantuinya semakin terasa begitu kakinya menginjak lantai kapal yang terbuat dari kayu. Walaupun di atas kapal ini ada anak-anak buah Katsura yang terus bersorak-sorai meramaikan, rasanya seperti ada yang mengawasi dari balik bayang-bayang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi memeriksa setiap dek di kapal ini, Gintoki?"

Entah kenapa Gintoki tak bisa menolak ajakan Katsura. Keduanya berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju dek bawah. Tak ada pencahayaan saat keduanya menuruni anak-anak tangga.

"Di sini terlalu gelap, aku akan kembali ke atas dan meminjam ponsel dari salah satu anak buahku untuk digunakan sebagai senter. Kau tunggu di sini saja, Gintoki." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Katsura sudah berbalik kembali ke atas.

Gintoki melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dia memang tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap. Tiba-tiba guncangan keras nyaris membuat Gintoki terjatuh. Apa yang terjadi? Gintoki mulai panik karena Katsura tak kunjung kembali.

Karena guncangan itu tetap tidak berhenti, Gintoki akhirnya merangkak menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke atas. Ternyata begitu sampai di atas, Katsura dan anak-anak buahnya sudah tak kelihatan. Kapal ini bahkan sudah berlayar jauh dari dermaga.

"Oi, Zura! Ini tidak lucu! Sembunyi di mana kalian semua?!" Gintoki berteriak.

Tak ada sahutan. Gintoki terhenyak saat mengetahui kenapa kapal ini terus berguncang.

Sebuah pusaran air terlihat tak jauh dari kapal. Wajah Gintoki memucat saat kapal akhirnya terseret. Kapal berputar-putar tak terkendali. Tinggal menghitung mundur sebelum kapal terhisap ke dalam pusaran air.

Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! Gintoki panik. Baru menyesal karena tadi terpancing dengan perkataan Katsura. Jika saja dia tak naik kapal ini, pasti hal buruk tidak akan menimpanya.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Gintoki sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap adalah perkataan Hijikata yang memperingatinya.

 _"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana malam ini. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."_

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kapten! Kapten!"

"Kenapa Kapten masih belum juga sadar?"

"Apa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter di pulau terdekat?"

Suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat Gintoki mengerut bingung. Entah kenapa dia masih enggan membuka mata.

"Minggir kalian," suara familiar itu terdengar menerobos kerumunan. "Biar Pangeran Tampan ini yang memberi ciuman untuk membangunkan si Putri Tidur."

 _Buak!_

Sebuah bogem mentah dengan telak mengenai pipi si orang yang mengaku sebagai Pangeran Tampan. Tangan Gintoki bergerak refleks meski matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Oh, Kapten akhirnya sadar!"

Gintoki akhirnya membuka mata dan mengerjap. Tak jauh darinya, Sakamoto Tatsuma sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang kena tonjok.

"Kenapa kau, Tatsuma?"

Pria berambut cokelat bergelombang itu menoleh dengan bibir manyun. "Baru saja kau menonjok pipiku dan kau masih tanya kenapa?"

Gintoki ber-oh. Wajahnya kelihatan tak berdosa habis melakukan kekerasan. Lagipula dia tidak akan sudi bibirnya dicium orang lain selain Hijikata. Eh, tunggu! Gintoki melompat berdiri. Wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya tak ada satu pun yang dia kenali, kecuali Sakamoto.

"Kalian semua... siapa...?"

Sakamoto menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Gintoki. "Tidak demam."

"Tentu saja aku tidak demam!" Gintoki menepis tangan Sakamoto.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan anak-anak buahmu ini?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Mereka anak-anak buahku?"

Wajah-wajah di sekitar Gintoki memasang ekspresi yang sama; ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'Tentu saja kami ini anak buahmu, Kapten!'. Gintoki jelas masih belum bisa memamahbiak semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia dipanggil kapten dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya ini adalah anak-anak buahnya.

"Tadi Kapten sedang berdiri di puncak tiang itu, sebelum tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah dan tak sadarkan diri," jelas salah satu anak buahnya.

Gintoki bingung. Seingatnya dia tak berdiri di atas tiang sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kintoki," Sakamoto menyela, "kau mau kita membicarakan hal itu di dalam dekmu atau dek kapalku?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk kapalnya yang ada di samping kanan.

Seseorang tolong bilang kalau ini hanya mimpi! Sejak kapan dia ada di atas kapal bajak laut yang ada di tengah lautan luas?

"Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat," desah Gintoki.

"Mau ku antar ke dalam dekmu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakamoto menggiring pria perak itu ke arah tangga menuju dek bawah.

Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sakamoto membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Gintoki masuk. Di dalam kabin yang lumayan luas itu ada sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprei berantakan, meja yang di atasnya berserakan kertas-kertas dan peta dengan lentera kayu sebagai penerangan, serta beberapa botol alkohol.

"Kau yakin ini ruanganku, Tatsuma?" Gintoki tak yakin dia bisa tidur lelap di dalam ruangan yang mirip kapal pecah ini.

Sakamoto mendengus, "Menurutmu siapa lagi? Kau tidak lihat lukisanmu yang terpajang di dinding sana?"

Lukisan? Gintoki mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sakamoto yang mengarah ke dinding barat. Di sana memang ada kertas yang menempel. Kedua kakinya berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Namun ternyata itu bukan lukisan, melainkan sebuah poster buruan dirinya!

Paragraf teratas bertuliskan _WANTED,_ yang di bawahnya ada tulisan _Dead or Alive_ , kemudian foto dirinya. Kedua mata Gintoki melotot saat melihat _reward_ di bawah fotonya, $10.000.000.

"Orang di foto ini bukan aku."

"Sudah jelas itu wajahmu."

Gintoki mendelik ke arah Sakamoto.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin beristirahat," kata Sakamoto, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau kau masih di sini?" Kedua mata Gintoki menyipit.

"Aku bisa membuatmu cepat tertidur dengan lagu Nina Boboku."

"Kau hanya akan membuatku bermimpi buruk. Keluar."

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat ke ruangan Gintoki.

"Kapten! Kapten! Gawat!" Salah satu anak buah Gintoki mengetuk pintu dengan intensitas panik. Sakamoto yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu segera membukanya. "Ada kapal musuh yang terlihat mendekat!"

Sakamoto menoleh ke arah Gintoki, "Sepertinya kau harus menunda waktu istirahatmu, Kintoki."

Menarik napas panjang, Gintoki akhirnya mengikuti Sakamoto yang sudah berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Begitu sampai di dek atas, anak-anak buahnya sudah bersiap menunggu perintah. Bahkan ada yang sudah berdiri di samping meriam untuk menghunjam kapal musuh dengan peluru.

"Kintoki, ini gawat!" Sakamoto berseru dari ujung kapal, tempat dia sedang melihat kapal musuh dengan teropong. "Kapal musuh itu tidak memakai bendera hitam dengan gambar tengkorak seperti bendera di kapal-kapal kita. Tetapi memakai bendera merah!"

Dengan entengnya Gintoki malah berkata, "Kalau begitu kita tinggal memakai bendera putih."

Sakamoto menjauhkan wajahnya dari teropong dan menatap Gintoki dengan mimik wajah serius. Pria perak itu mendadak merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah tegang.

"Kau tahu artinya bendera merah yang berkibar di kapal bajak laut?"

Gintoki menggeleng.

"Bendera merah itu lebih berbahaya dari bendera hitam tengkorak, karena—" sengaja Sakamoto menggantung kalimatnya, dan membuat ketegangan berubah menjadi ketakutan mencekam, "—itu pertanda bahwa kapten bajak laut tak lagi hanya merampas harta, namun juga akan membinasakan semua yang ada pada kapal musuhnya tanpa ampun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** **Jeanne's notes:****

Niat awalnya hanya akan dibuat _oneshot,_ tapi setelah diketik jalan ceritanya malah berkembang. Jadi saya putuskan untuk membuatnya ber- _chapter_ (semoga nggak malas _update_ #heh).

Ini pertama kali saya mengetik cerita bertema bajak laut. Tentu saja sebagian referensinya dicari di gugle, dan bertanya pada teman yang sudah pernah nonton film _Pirates of the Caribbean._

Oke. Sampai jumpa di _part_ 2~ ;)


End file.
